Escape
by Luka-sama
Summary: Tsurara esta escapando del joven amo confundiendo a todo el clan Nura, despues de todo, solo Tsurara y Rikuo sabían la verdad.


_Comencé a ver Nurarihyon no Mago, así que no me pude contener._

 **Escape**

El día en que los miembros del clan Nura vieron como Yuki-onna se dormía en medio comedor, comenzaron a pensar que algo estaba mal. Ya habían notado un extraño comportamiento en la mujer de las nieves, siempre nerviosa y sonrojada en algunos momentos esporádicos del día. Sus amigos más cercanos, quienes habían luchado sus batallas a su lado, comenzaron también a notar grandes ojeras y un humor difícil en la chica usualmente dócil.

Ahora que su amo cumplía 17años, todos estaban especialmente alegres, ya que este demostraba cada día que no por nada sería el tercero.

Había un ambiente de paz entre los clanes gracias a él, además que los enemigos que ahora enfrentaban, siempre eran vencidos después de épicas y dramáticas batallas.

Pero esos días la mayor preocupación del clan Nura, era que pasaba por la mente de Yuki-onna.

.

Kejoro quien solía estar con ella en la cocina, se sorprendió cuando la vio escondida en medio de unas cajas, viendo a todos lados confundida. La había visto detenidamente y puesto un dedo en sus labios pidiendo silencio, como si temiera que revelara su ubicación.

La mujer Yokai ladeo la cabeza confundida.

—Kejoro—hablo una voz en su espalda, justo cuando Yuki-onna desaparecía de su vista entre cajas.

Giro a ver con una sonrisa.

—Amo—exclamo aliviada de verlo.

Rikuo era un chico fantástico, no solo por las batallas que había liderado, físicamente estaba cambiando. Ahora era más alto que cuando era niño, su cabello castaño algo más corto en su forma humana y su cuerpo comenzaba a tonificarse.

Atractivo.

Kejoro lo sabía bien, la mujer que eligiera para estar a su lado sería muy afortunada.

—¿Has visto a Tsurara?—cuestiono este viendo a todos lados.

Kejoro sintió algo de frio, suponiendo que su amiga estaba nerviosa, lo cual la confundió en sobremanera. No era ningún secreto a voces de la casa Nura (y otros clanes si era sincera) de la devoción que tenía la mujer de las nieves por su amo. Incluso muchos temían que hubiera más que devoción y fuera un amor puro.

La maldición sobre la sangre de los Nurarihyon, la que impedía procrear con Yokai y solo con mujeres humanas, haría de Yuki-onna alguien no digna frente a otros clanes. Eso si el amo tuviera sentimientos por la chica, aunque todos pensaban que Rikuo tenía algún sentimiento por su amiga de la infancia.

No por nada siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y la salvaba.

Aunque últimamente no venía mucho a su hogar y parecían distantes.

Dejo sus pensamientos al ver la mirada de su amo en busca de una respuesta.

Su interior se dividió en dos, la primera mitad era en obedecer inmediatamente una orden de su amo, o una pregunta casual. Se notaba en su mirada la preocupación por el paradero de Yuki-onna. Pero la otra era por su amiga quien hace tiempo lucia perdida.

Lo decidió.

—La vi pasar hace poco por la cocina, parecía buscar un lugar donde esconderse de alguien, pero al final decidió ir a la ciudad—hablo rápidamente para que no se notara su mentira.

Vio los ojos preocupados de su amo y se sintió fatal.

—Sola—murmuro en forma de reproche antes de salir corriendo con un gracias que no se merecía.

Pero hablaría primero con su amiga e intentaría ayudarla, de no ser así, iría rápidamente con su amo para buscar una solución.

Rápidamente ambas terminaron en el porche de la residencia, confiando que Rikuo duraría mucho antes de notar la falta de la mujer de las nieves en la ciudad.

—Gracias por la ayuda—hablo Yuki-onna con solemnidad.

Kejoro la vio algo preocupada.

—Que sucede, tú jamás escapas de nuestro amo, pero parece que últimamente lo evitas de forma muy notoria—señalo su punto.

La vio sonrojarse y ver a otro lado apenada.

Como si tuviera un gran secreto, algo que nadie debía saber, pero al mismo tiempo que la comía por dentro.

¿Sería algún enemigo?

—Dormir—musito tan bajo que creyó escuchar mal.

¿Eh?

—¿Dormir?—cuestiono Kejoro.

Yuki-onna quien estuvo más roja cada momento, se levantó y salió corriendo llena de lágrimas.

—Dormir—repitió Kejoro sin entender nada y pensando que era un nombre clave.

¿Un Yokai que no te deja dormir?

.

Yuki-onna después de escapar mucho, decidió detenerse en la ala más lejana del clan Nura, donde entro a una habitación donde casi nadie pasaba nunca. Sonrió al verla vacía y se fue a una esquina para tumbarse, sin importarle si tenía futon o no. Solo tenía mucho sueño y ocupaba dormir unos momentos. Estaba deseosa de poder dormir un poco, ya que las últimas semanas apenas si había tocado un poco su cama y estaba agotada a niveles que no imagino posibles.

Aun así, no paso más de unos instantes de que ella cerró los ojos, cuando un sonido la alerto.

Se levantó alarmada, solo para quedarse inmóvil en el suelo, debido a que una sombra estaba sobre ella.

Gimió frustrada cuando distinguió de quien se trataba.

—Waka—su voz era lastimera.

Los ojos chocolate le lanzaron una mirada algo arrepentida, pero al conocerlo bien, Yuki-onna sabía que no se arrepentía en nada.

—Lo siento mucho Tsurara, ya casi es de noche—musito como si esa fuera la respuesta más obvia.

Aun así esta vez no se dejaría vencer.

—También te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre cuando estemos solos—hablo el joven acercando su rostro cada vez más.

Al tiempo que sus mejillas eran cada vez más y más rojas.

—R-Rikuo—tartamudeo y ese fue su sentencia final.

Los labios del humano se posaron sobre los de ella de forma lenta y algo tierna, pero en cada momento estaba ganando más terreno, hasta que sus bocas parecían una lucha.

Hace mucho tiempo de su primer beso, que había robado la parte Yokai de su amo, una noche ambos viendo los cerezos sello ese intenso destino. No era un secreto en realidad, pero no se atrevían a revelarlo a los demás miembros del clan.

Rikuo había proclamado que liberaría su cuerpo de la maldición para estar con ella y tener familia, justo antes de estar juntos por primera vez.

Tsurara había sido tan feliz.

Se había sentido tan única, tan amada, tan especial. Eran amo y sirviente, pero había algo entre ellos, una promesa de un futuro, algo que solo pensó pasaría en sus sueños.

Pero su amo la amaba, y esa realidad era mejor que cualquier sueño que pudiera tener.

El único problema es que no era solo su parte Yokai, y no la malentiendan, ella amaba tanto al Yokai como al humano, ambos eran la misma persona que amaba y ambos la amaban a ella.

Ambos.

Ese era un pequeño inconveniente que no pensó que sería.

—R-Rikuo—se quejó lastimera cuando el chico metió su mano bajo su kimono.

Este se detuvo viéndola confundido.

Tsurara se sonrojo como un tomate al ver que ahora ella estaba sentada sobre él, con ambas piernas en la cadera de su amo subiendo el kimono. Su bufanda estaba tirada a lo lejos y su pelo algo despeinado. Pensó que se vería horrible, pero Rikuo la miraba como si fuera hermosa.

—Rikuo, hace días que no Duero, estoy algo casada—musito con las mejillas rojas.

Los ojos castaños parecieron verla con entendimiento, antes de mostrarse algo apenado.

—Lo siento tanto Tsurara, realmente quiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo…y sabes que mi yo de la noche también piensa igual—murmuro con tono arrepentido.

Y era verdad.

A veces pasaba toda la noche con Rikuo (se avergonzaba de admitir eso) su parte Yokai era muy demandante y bastante excitante si podía admitir. Pero cuando no estaban juntos debía atender las responsabilidades de su clan para que nadie sospechara, así que cuando era de día y podía por fin descansar, el Rikuo humano se colaba en su habitación para experimentar por el mismo lo que vivía en la noche.

Estaba agotada.

No tenía tiempo de dormir más que una hora o dos con suerte.

Por eso pensó en decirlo, pero siempre que iniciaba la charla, se topaba con esos ojos chocolate (o rojos) que la veían como perro perdido en media tormenta.

Su corazón sintió un dolor al ver que pudo lastimarlo.

—No es que no me guste, en realidad me gusta estar con el amo—hablo rápidamente Tsurara intentando remendar su error.

Se arrepintió al ver una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Rikuo, más normal en su forma de Yokai.

—¿Qué nos detiene?—cuestiono acercándose.

Fue en el instante que ambos volvieron a besarse que ella comprendió que estaba perdida, cada que sentía las manos de su amo, su lengua por su boca o su cuello, que ella terminaba rendida. En su habitación, la de ella, en medio de la ciudad o en las noches de vigía…donde fuera, ella no podía resistirse.

Pero se dejó hacer y respondió con el mismo amor que este le procesaba.

Cuando aquel acto termino, donde ambos estaban en el suelo abrazados, ella bostezo un poco intentando dormir un poco.

—Te amo—susurro Rikuo a su lado.

Sonrió adormilada, sintiéndose plenamente feliz y realizada, como siempre.

—También te amo—respondió viendo por la ventana los últimos rayos del sol.

Estaba por dormirse, cuando una mano se coló por su piel desnuda y toco descaradamente su trasero. Se incorporó avergonzada topándose ahora con unos ojos rojos.

La forma Yokai de su amo.

Gimió asustada ante lo que significaba.

Este lo hizo de forma descarada mientras tomaba su mentón con su mano.

—Espero no estés cansada cuando es mi turno—indico este antes de envolverla en un beso profundo que le saco el aire.

Sus labios ya estaban hinchados, pero aun así disfruto de ese beso.

Nuevamente estaba atrapada en esa espirar sin fin.

Gimió cuando una mano se coló entre sus piernas.

—Rikuo—jadeo antes de regresarle el beso y sentirlo sonreír.

No tenía escape.

Aunque la verdadera pregunta era…

¿Ella realmente quería escapar?

 **Fin**

 _Imagina el mundo de posibilidades si estuvieran con Rikuo…bueno yo lo hago xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
